


Best Idea Ever [podfic]

by entanglednow, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is made compliant in the hopes that it will make him say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Idea Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150259) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Reader notes: 1) Sorry have not updated Defy Any And All Expectations this week, crazy busy meeting my latest audiobook's deadline. This is my second professional audiobook and will be available in time for Christmas. If you would like, feel free to contact me about them. I promise to update DAAAE soon. ^_^

 

Title: [Best Idea Ever](150259)

Author:[entanglednow](../users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

Reader:Tenoko1

Pairing: Samifer

Reader's Note: OMG. I /laughed/ so hard reading this fic. I want a follow up. I may ask to write it. I hope this makes you smile, snicker, snort, and choke on a beverage in the best way possible.

Length: 5 mins

Summary: In which Sam is made compliant in the hopes that it will make him say yes.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pa32czx6b8wuk2o) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?d94m77kk5md27z4)


End file.
